Body Care
by HerCatScratch
Summary: Edward is a London based musician, Bella is a teacher. Both sexually unsatisfied. Both looking for fun. One shot. Rated M for reason. My first story ever so don't be hard on me! Please, review! Smack. xoxo


Summary: Edward is a London based musician, Bella is a teacher. He is married, she is not. They both were sexually unsatisfied until the day he saw her in the pub where he played a concert. They have decided to play, to play without feelings as long as there's still more to discover. This story tells about one of their sinful, playful limited-time nights.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

I still remember that night. He was wearing black jeans and t-shirt. Oh and let's not forget the dark purple scarf that coiled around his neck. The whole vision this man was, made my senses go wild. But we already know all this. So I had no idea how I was going to survive the performance without touching myself. All I could think about was taking him home and locking him up for two rapturously diabolical hours, though one hundred and twenty minutes would have never been enough for me to satisfy the hunger I've always felt for this… What? What's Edward to me? Is there a perfect word to describe how his eyes can always suck me in, how much my fingers ache to run through his hair whenever he comes too near? And I didn't even mention those bones yet. His sexy little bones under that delicious skin. Just thinking of those made my heart beat faster and my lips part slightly. As if I'd had anything to bite anywhere near me. Yes, well as a matter of fact I had. I had a big glass of gin & tonic on my table so I decided to lift it to my lips and drink slowly. At least my momentary alcoholism kept me busy while deep inside my soul I was mourning little prayers to God to make the show start in seconds so the music would pull me out of daydreaming.

I don't know what I had hoped for…

I should have known already that hearing his voice has never seemed to be helping the burning situation between my legs.

Then came one more, miserably aroused hour and few more drinks. He was there – ohmygod – within reach but still so unreachable. I mean I couldn't just go and send him to the floor of the stage swirling around his body, though that's what I was fantasizing about. I also played with the idea of rubbing my clit softly through the jeans I was wearing. No one would have noticed, the whole hall went dark when my torture had begun, except that little spot where the stage itself was located. Those red and blue and yellow lights were straightly directed onto his face and torso. My eyes felt like burning out of my head. My hoohah was dying to be touched. Why is that even his voice had such a power to turn me on? .Play. Having a voice that could make me want to fulfill any wishes anytime. Absurd. Just absurd. He has to be punished for that, for manipulating my senses with such an evil magic. Definitely. Punishment. Over and over again, because he has never seemed to learn the lesson. Okay, I got carried away, it's not about playtime – yet – but the torture I was going through because of him. A real lady doesn't touch herself in any crowded places (though doesn't even dream of being dominated oops) so I just kept on drinking and drinking to make the wait be more bearable. I had to stop thinking about how much I was going to make him pay because for me it was already hard to breathe, hard to hold myself back from running to the stage and… make it hard for him, too.

Don't get me wrong, I like listening to his songs. But once those fantasies conquer your mind, you won't be able to think of anything else. Finally the concert ended, but I still was not sure what was going to happen next.

I spent 23 more minutes waiting for him. Then he finally appeared next to me with a can in his hand, smelling like beer with those green eyes. I watched them turn darker and I knew well what that meant. In his head he was already shagging me. I checked the watch on my wrist…

"Five minutes to midnight" I heard him say which meant that we had one and a half hour for the whole procedure: getting home (well, my home – at least we were not going to bother anyone there), stretching properly, working hard, and covering up the tracks. I didn't want to be wasting any time with saying a word so I just nodded as we headed out of the building.

Of course, it was raining – no big surprise – but I didn't mind getting wet. Not even more than I already was.

"Shit, stop it, it'll take me two days to find my keys if you…." my voice went silent as he put his forefinger onto my lips. We were standing down on the street, at the gate of the building, just a few more steps away from the door of my apartment and he didn't seem like being able to wait. Oh how I felt the same, we were running out of time and whilst this single touch of desperation waved through me I felt my hand grabbing the key in my bag. We both looked at it and I almost felt some kind of relief but when my eyes met his, I completely lost it again. I don't know how I managed to unlock the door. I don't know how hard we slammed it behind us. I only know that one minute after finding the key I found myself stuck up to the wall. Finally. One of his hands was holding my arms above my head while with the other one he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. _**Mr. and Miss Anticipation.**_

He was kissing me all along my neck, my ears, and my cheeks. We have never kissed on the lips. Neither of us were dying for some emotional nonsense, at least not there and not then. If someone can take good care of your soul but later you realize that your body remained an unsatisfied hungry beast, well that's the point where you start to run from the glorious acts of soul care. And a kiss on the lips definitely means something emotional for me. I got carried away – once again – but now you see: the beasts had taken control of our bodies and the beasts were seriously starving for some flesh.

So once his pants and boxers were down on the floor, he stepped out of them and pulled my top over my head and placed one little, wet lick on my shoulder and the next moment spun me around to face the wall - so fast that my breath had stuck in my throat for a second before I exhaled; the first sign of my building pleasure.

"These jeans have to go," he moaned to my back and grabbed my zipper, almost tearing it off, then I felt his hands sliding my trousers down to the ground. His fingers' grip tightened around my ankles as his mouth brushed my calf. _Mhm._ The length of my legs. _Mhm_. The outside of my thigh. I thought I was lost but few seconds later he showed me how much I had no idea about being lost. His long fingers started walking slowly and up in the direction of my thong. _I was going to get my panties ripped. I was so going to get my panties ripped!  
dear. heavens._

"We'll need to make this part go a little faster," he whispered as he suddenly straightened up and with one quick movement ripped one of my favorite panties into pieces. _Nice job_. A soft sigh left my lips when I felt his tip burning between my legs just inches away from the center of my pain. Every nerve in my body screamed for his cock to be a little closer.

"Would you just stop playing around and do something before I kill myself?" I heard myself say.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, since when do you talk to your Master like that?" the moment he answered I knew I was going to pay for my rude words. He twisted the length of my hair around his hand and pulled. So hard I swear it would have hurt if he hadn't have entered me just one second before. But he did, turning my pain into pleasure in a blink of an eye.

"Still complaining?" he groaned as he held still for a moment waiting for my answer.

"Well, as long as you don't know what to do with it, yes I am" I just couldn't keep it inside.

He didn't say anything but cut the conversation with one powerful thrust. I felt my walls wrapping around his massive erection which only made another dose of moisture flow out of my body. His dick was throbbing inside me, circling around slowly as he was fucking me from behind and every time he stopped and pulled it out for a sec – just to enter me harder and deeper again – I cried out my loss pushing my ass against his cock to get some more. And he pushed again and again, moving like crazy, placing his hands on the sides of my waist, pulling me harder onto his length.

I was scratching and hitting the wall with one hand while the other one was placed on his thigh as I was softly digging my nails into it.

"Feeling aggressive tonight, Young Lady?" he whispered then gently bit my earlobe.

"Just as aggressive as you allow me to be, Master," I tried to say, but my voice wasn't really more than just another whisper. Then he stopped moving. I kept telling myself to wait with the complain, I was curious to know what was going on in his head. He pulled his hands away from my waist and stepped back.

"Turn around, Young Lady," he said and I complied "and take off your bra." _Thank God. My nipples were already so hard that the soft fabric became totally uncomfortable by that time._

And there we were, standing in front of each other while he was staring at my body exposed. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Drop to your knees, it's time for oral class."

_Oral class. __Weeks ago I promised to give him oral lessons._

_I always knew that one promise I made for him would come back one d__ay to bite me in the ass. Ouch._

So I fell on my knees and put my hands onto his stomach driving my touch up and down his chest while his erection was one breath away from my willing mouth. I looked up to him but I let my cheek brush his cock. Just a little. His head almost fell back. Then I turned my head a bit so I could take the tip between my lips. I felt my teeth lightly touching his burning skin as I ran my mouth along his hardness. He was like fire, fire that I had to inhale and every time I have let a breath out, the flames licked back twice as intensely. I knew he was excepting me to ease the ache so I let my wet tongue out and licked, then blew some cold air on his dick. His body tensed. My mouth opened to take him in. And I took all of him, sucking hard on his cock, letting him touch my hair and drive my moves a little while his fingertips slid down next to my head. He was moving in and out of the wetness of my mouth, not slowly but just fast enough so I could feel his cock getting harder. I also knew that he was dancing on the edge but I just didn't feel like letting him go yet. And oh, well, let's just say that the idea of me having an orgasm was not the last thing on the list, either. Sincerely, it was more important. Selfish, I know, but I think we both were. I wasn't interested in what was good for him and he didn't care what I liked. I might say we have always been lucky for he was good for me and I was good for him as well. We never wasted any time, wondering where to touch and how to move. But the instincts have always seemed to work perfectly. Maybe that's what made it all fantastic.

So I sucked him in deep, one more time, keeping the whole thing in the depths of my throat for half a minute then lightly let it slip away from my lips. His body turned harder than marble, the surface of his skin sent waves of hotness towards me. Touching it felt like running my fingers across live coals. The soul inside me was hyperventilating but I didn't show any sign of my arousal. I slowly stood up to face him whilst my nails were pacing up and down his arms and back. He remained still and silent, enduring it quite well but his eyes were flaming. We both were holding a breath back.

"I don't remember asking you to stop," he spoke in a cold, husky voice.

"I don't remember you rewarding me for my submission," I said with a coaxing smile, and a smile like that always seemed to help me reach my goals. So fast that I didn't even know, I was pushed down to the floor with him lying on top of me, spreading my legs wider, and placing himself between.

"I don't remember allowing you to talk back," he sighed against my neck, coiling his fingers around it, "or to be impatient".

"I wasn't. I am not impatient and not talking back," I mumbled, though to be honest, I knew I was.

"You're arguing, again. Are you?" he asked, sliding his hand down to the center of my wetness. _Fucking hell. _I could feel the tip of his cock caressing my oversensitive skin down there, plus felt his index finger circling all around the area. He completely made me forget how to speak. "So wet," he moaned as he pushed two fingers inside me as I cried out. Every nerve in my body was begging me to grab his length and drive him to where I wanted him to be the most. Inside. But I just couldn't let myself do it, I was impatient and everything but it was clear: he wanted to play with me and I wasn't allowed to make it go faster unless I wanted him to punish me in the cruelest way: by not entering me again. Just thinking of the loss it would have caused me made me shiver even more while he was still fingering me.

"Talk to me, Isabella. Talk to me if you don't want me to stop. Tell me what you want me to do next," he groaned into my chest as he started to suck on my nipples. I arched my back as the sensation conquered every cell of my body. He was making me feel so small, weak and yet so good.

"I need you inside," I sighed softly.

"Speak louder. Where?" he asked.

"Inside," I let another weak breath out. My heart pounded like crazy, I couldn't think and I didn't even want to.

"I'm not sure if I could hear you correctly," who was arguing this time…

"INSIDE!" I screamed out as his fingers already made me hang on the edge.

"So needy," I though I heard him say the moment he took me slowly and deeply. I was falling out of control; I wrapped my legs around his waist and started moving my hips a little. My muscles tensed, breathing grew heavier. He moved faster above me. His rock hard cock moved faster inside me. I could feel he was on the way to lose control.

"Faster," impatient Bella said.

"So greedy," Edward answered with an evil grin on his face, but I knew in that moment he didn't really care to argue with me. He pushed harder. There was nothing to focus on but the movements of our body.

My need to release grew impossible to bear. My body couldn't stand it anymore.

"Can I? I can't hold myself back" I begged.

He slowed down and lifted his eyes to meet mine, "Whenever you wish." Then he continued his rhythm. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. The following moment I felt his teeth softly biting my shoulder, his muscles tightened under my hands as he pushed one more time to send me over the edge. My climax shot through my body when I heard myself screaming his name and him screaming mine as he released inside me.

"Perfect." He said when my legs fell down to the floor, our bodies still shaking. We were lying on the same spot for a few more minutes, then Edward lifted his head to check the clock on the wall and I glanced in the same direction then nodded. He rolled away from my body standing up and started looking for his clothes. I was still lying on my back with my legs crossed and put up on the wall as I just watched him dressing up. It was such a painful sight. I had to force myself to get up and put my panties back on. My legs were still weak so I went into the kitchen and sat up on the table. Soon he joined me in the room, too.

"Call you later this week," he promised.

"Good." I said, thinking of what else was there to answer.

"Take care, Bella" he continued talking while stroking my hair. It made me smile. (Or blush like an idiot. But I loved it so much whenever he called me Bella. No Young Lady, no Isabella, just…Bella.)

"Will try to," hell, what else could I say.

"Right. See you," he called out to me and the next moment he was gone. A second later I jumped down from the table and opened a bottle of water to suck it all down. I smiled to myself thinking of what made me so thirsty for the hundredth time in my life.

Not only ten minutes passed and my phone beeped. _1 new message_.

"**I think you should visit that shop on your street soon. How about tomorrow**?"

I exactly knew what he was talking about. Two minutes away from me was a sex shop, and we've been always playing with the idea of going inside. But never did. Well, he never did. I licked my lips before I started typing back.

"**I think, next time you should pay more attention to the second drawer of the nightstand in my bedroom.**" I smiled again then sent my words to him.

And my phone vibrated again.

"**Isabella, you have just earned your next punishment for keeping it a secret.**"

Somehow his text didn't scare me to death.

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

OMG I did it. My first upload and I still can't believe I've published it. Hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know! Review, please?

xoxo gotthyka - yup that's my twitter find me there if you like for updates and babbling. I mean for babbling.


End file.
